Elizabeth Ultimatia/Equipment
Armor Main Armor 1.1) Name: Elizabeth's Beginner Armor Set Acquired: Chapter 3 Grade: F Defense: +20 (+5 Chest, +5 Waist, +5 Arms, +5 Legs) Description: Woven from the highest quality mortal-grade fabrics in the universe, these clothes were the only thing Elizabeth's master managed to gift her before having to regrettably take away her cultivation and have her descend onto the mortal world. The set of clothes consists of chest armor, waist armor, leg guards, and arm guards. 1.2) Name: Elizabeth's Timeworn Magic Armor Set Acquired: Chapter 103 Grade: SSS (At The Threshold To Spirit Grade Armament) Defense: +150 (50 Chest, 40 Waist, 30 Arms, 30 Legs) Special Effect: Temporal Attunement, Temporal Resonance Description: Crafted from the Melding fusion of Dismantite Polymers and Graviton Bismanthium Crystals, this prized armor set was originally given to Elizabeth as a final gift from her master in the highest circle of Heaven. Blessed with the tempering of a Peak-tier Time-type Magical True Core, the defensive properties of this armor are set at the limits of what can be created with Mortal Grade materials. Created out of the basic Time Enchantment for blacksmithing, this armor provides the user with an uncanny attunement to the spiritual time around them. Temporal Attunement temporarily increases the user's affinity for Time while they don the armor, to the point where even non-practitioners of Time gain access to the two Mortal Realm Innate Skills all Time practitioners with at least Mediocre-tier talent possess. Additionally, Temporal Resonance boosts the user's Mortal Grade temporal abilities by 25%. 1.3 Name: Elizabeth's Profound Spirit Armor Set Acquired: Chapter 242 Spirit Grade: A-Ranked Core Armament (At The Threshold To S-Ranked Nascent Grade) Defense: +1,000,000 (350,000 Chest, 300,000 Waist, 175,000 Arms, 175,000 Legs) Base Effects: Temporal Attunement (Core Bonus): Temporarily increases the user's Affinity for Time to the next highest Tier so long as they are at or below Good Tier. Temporal Resonance (Core Bonus): Boosts the user's Spirit Grade Temporal Skills by 100% in potency. Tier 1 Enhancement of Divination: Nullifies the cost of any Temporal-type Divination Skills at or below the Spirit Grade of SSS. Description: Having undergone a double evolution with Foundation Grade Reforging Crystal and another Core Grade Reforging Crystal, this fiery armor-set-dress combo is tens of thousands of times more powerful. Supplementary Armor 2.1) Name: Supplementary Magic Quartzite Armor Set Acquired: Chapter 101 Grade: A (High-tier Mortal Grade Artifact) Defense: +110 (25 Chest, 25 Waist, 20 Arms, 20 Legs, 20 Barrier) Special Effect: Spatial Barrier, Spatial Resonance Description: Created out of slightly spiritual Quartzite found in the Forest of Beginnings, this supplementary armor set would be a prized treasure within the Mortal Realm scene if sold. Created out of Quartzite refined with an impressive 90% or so refining rate, and blessed with the tempering of a Peak-tier Spatial Magical True Core, the defensive properties of this armor are set near the limits of what can be created with Mortal Grade materials. Created out of the basic Space Enchantment for blacksmithing, this armor provides the user with an extra bit of protection in the form of a spatial barrier that dampens most attacks before they can even reach the user and Spatial Resonance. Because the creator of this armor set possessed Mediocre-tier Space Affinity during the time of this armor's creation, Spatial Resonance's effect doubles, now boosting the user's Mortal Grade spatial abilities by 50%. 2.2) Name: Supplementary Profound Grandmist Spirit Armor Set Acquired: Chapter 242 Spirit Grade: A-Ranked Core Armament (At The Threshold To S-Ranked Nascent Grade) Defense: +4,000,000 (1,000,000 Chest, 1,000,000 Waist, 1,000,000 Arms, 1,000,000 Legs) Base Effects: Spatial Barrier (Core Bonus): Reduces incoming damage of any type at the Spirit Grade of A or below, at the Core Bearing Stage or below, by 50%. Effect diminishes exponential for damage dealt by entities at increasingly higher Stages. Spatial Resonance (Core Bonus): Boosts the user's Spirit Grade Spatial Skills by 100% in potency. Tier 1 Enhancement of Chaotic Endowment: Linked to the Chaos Seals of Augmentation, upon activation their, the defense bonus granted by the armor set increases according to the bonus of the Chaos Seal activated. Description: Having undergone a double evolution with Foundation Grade Reforging Crystal and another Core Grade Reforging Crystal, this armor set had been revamped with Melded Spirit Steel and a Pseudo Spirit Core to become unrecognizable from its original state. Weapons Pistols 1.1) Name: Dawnbringer Blood Armament (Small Caliber Pistol) Acquired: Chapter 5 Grade: F Intelligence: +5 Description: The result of combining the blood of a mortal with an Orb of Origin. This blood armament shall forever be bounded to its user and possess the ability to grow and evolve. Special Effect: Time-type enchantments on magical bullets have their effects improved by 5%. 1.2) Name: Marigold Blood Armament (Uzi-like Submachine Gun) Grade: B Intelligence: +27 Description: The Secondary State of the Dawnbringer Blood Armament. Less than half way through its nurturing process, this blood armament is far from ready to evolve into its Tertiary State. Principle Effect: Time-type enchantments on magical bullets have their effects improved by 25%. Secondary Effect: Enables Burst Mode, where any State of Dawnbringer shoots thrice without a recoil penalty. Burst’s firing speed is entirely dependant on the user’s Intelligence Stat. Tertiary Effect: Transforms Dawnbringer into the Marigold. The Marigold has a special Full Auto Mode with 50% faster firing rate than the Base Dawnbringer. Special Effect: Can evolve or devolve between States through its Master’s will. ''' 2.1) Name: Chaosbright Blood Armament (Large Caliber Pistol)' Acquired: Chapter 5 Grade: F Intelligence: +5 Description: The result of combining the blood of a mortal with an Orb of Origin. This blood armament shall forever be bounded to its user and possess the ability to grow and evolve. Special Effect: Space-type enchantments on magical bullets have their effects improved by 5%. '''2.2) Name: Magnolia Blood Armament (Shotgun)' Grade: B Intelligence: +27 Description: The Secondary State of the Chaosbright Blood Armament. Less than half way through its nurturing process, this blood armament is far from ready to evolve into its Tertiary State. Principle Effect: Space-type enchantments on magical bullets have their effects improved by 25%. Secondary Effect: Grants Base Chaosbright a barrel modification to shoot .50 Caliber bullets, .44 Caliber Bullets, and other high caliber bullets. Tertiary Effect: Transforms Chaosbright into the Magnolia. The Magnolia uses shotgun slugs instead of pistol ammunition. Special Effect: Can evolve or devolve between States through its Master’s will. Blades 1.1) Name: Inferioria Blood Armament (Short Blade) Acquired: Chapter 5 Grade: F Speed: +5 Description: The result of combining the blood of a mortal with an Orb of Origin. This blood armament shall forever be bounded to its user and possess the ability to grow and evolve. Special Effect: Speed increases by 5% at the cost of 100 unit of Inner Strength per minute. 1.2) Name: Megadia Blood Armament (Saber) Grade: A Speed: +35 Strength: +30 Description: The Secondary State of the Inferioria Blood Armament. Well on its way to being fully nurtured, only a few requirements have yet to be fulfilled before this Armament can gain its Tertiary Stage. Principle Effect: Speed increases by 25% at a cost of 500,000 units of Inner Strength per minute. Secondary Effect: Blade length can be increased up to triple its original size. Only usable on this Blood Armament’s Secondary State or higher. Special Effect: Can evolve or devolve between Stages through its Master’s will. 1.3 Name: Gigadia Blood Armament (Rapier) Acquired: Chapter 243 Spirit Grade: A Speed: +1,575,000 Strength: +889,000 Description: Currently set to the Tertiary State of the Blood Armament’s four available, Gigadia takes on the form of a thrusting double-edged and pointed blade; a rapier. It’s effects have improved after evolving to gain a Quaternary State and further boosted by the Tier 1 Enhancement of Gravity inscribed by its user. Principle Effect: Speed in the Core Stages increases by 100% at a cost of 1 unit of Core Qi per minute. Secondary Effect: Blade length can be increased up to ten times its original size. Only usable on this Blood Armament’s Secondary State or higher. Tertiary Effect: Blade Qi can galvanize the blade’s potential and release micro-blades after successfully piercing a target. Only usable on this Blood Armament’s Tertiary State or higher. Quaternary Effect: Blade Qi can be used to increase the blade’s thickness by up to twice its original size. Exclusive to this Blood Armament’s Tertiary and Quaternary States. Tier 1 Enhancement of Gravity: Doubles the potency of all Gravity-based Space, Time, or Spacetime Skills at or below a Spirit Grade of SSS, while reducing their cost by half. Special Effect: Can evolve or devolve between Stages through its Master’s will.